Colliding Worlds
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: sequel to Clash of the Worlds. They are Juniors now and once they think everything is normal...who else but more anime people to show up?
1. Prologue

Payton looked at herself in the mirror as she waited for her hair straightener to warm up. She messed with her short hair again and watched as it poofed up then flattened again. She smirked thinking that yes it was a cool idea to cut her hair. She felt the heat from the straigtener and picked it up to slightly style her hair.

The girls have tried all summer to forget their encounter with the Akatsuki. It was surprisingly easier than anyone had thought. Payton found herself still laughing as she looked at the wall in her room that held a few Akatsuki posters. She was still a die-hard anime nerd/freak, the visit didn't effect her like some would think. She had all but pushed back the memories Hidan had so graciously left with her. But as said before, she was still a die-hard fan. The girls had decided to quickly get rid of the machines parts before calling the police at the apartments. Once they arrived the girls each explained that the exchange students left them there as a 'prank' before they left for home.

'Only problem is that they will have to search in a different world to find them,' Payton had thought at the time.

Payton sprayed the hair wax in her hair and ran and twisted her fingers through it until it looked slightly tousled and spikey, a punk look. Her once shoulder-blade length hair was now not even touching her shoulders...unless she looked upwards. Payton smiled to herself in the mirror, happy with the outfit she had picked out a few days before. 'I think people might notice more than my hair this year.' she thought with a small laugh. She didn't really care but the one thing she wanted to do was to make people wonder about her. She didn't know why, but the new hairstyle had brought on a new attitude and liking of styles. She didn't really mind but she would like to know why she could suddenly tell what looked good on her.

'If life had a keypad, i would probably be putting 'XD' in everywhere.' Payton thought distractingly as she turned off her morning music and then television. She gathered her bag and purse and weaved her way through to her door. 'Maybe i'm so happy because of the anime convention....and the fact that it has to do with my birthday. Man that sounds maybe it's the fact that i now have my permit!' she let her thoughts wonder again.

Her mom pulled into the school's driveway and turned left to let her out in the usual spot, away from the big crowd at the front of the school. She didn't like the feeling of being watched as she would walk through them, just to get to the cafeteria with her friends. She put her MP3 away and said bye to her mom. She heard her drive off and then smiled to a friend that she knew. Payton starts to walk to the side doors but her hair on the back of her neck start to stand up. 'Why do i feel like i'm being watched?' Payton thought. She snapped around to find no one there. She looked suspiciously to the top of the roof and all around the walls. 'Would they be stupid enough to return?' she thought. Payton shook her head and continued walking into the school where she sat alone in the cafeteria wondering where the crap Ava and Stacey were.

* * *

Stacey waited for the bus outside her house. It seems that the three girls made an unknown pact that if one of them cuts their hair, the other two must follow suit, as Stacey too had recut her hair to make it into a shorter style. Since she had mostly nothing to do over the summer besides band the last month, Stacey mostly thought of the last school year's fiasco. Pein had started to warm up to her and she thought she might have figured out why. 'Leave it to the almighty leader of Akatsuki to be shy about commitment.' she joked.

One thing that bothered her, and Ava for that matter, was the fact that Payton still hadn't told them what had happened between her and Hidan. "It's nothing, really. Let's just forget it because they're gone now." Payton would say everytime they would ask her. Stacey knew that was a load of bull. She just wished Payton would tell them.

The bus pulled up and thus began her first bus ride of the school year. She got there and ventured into the cafeteria, knowing/hoping that her friends would be there. Luckily for her, Payton was sitting in their usual spot. Payton stood up and pointed at Stacey making an odd noise. 'She certainly hasn't changed...if anything she might have only changed attitudes.' Stacey thought as she made her way over to her after stopping saying hi to some friends.

* * *

Ava stretched as she got up. She huffed as she realized that there was school, the first day. She shut off her phone alarm and got up to prepare for her shower. Once inside, visions from what happened last year came rolling back. One image paused, the one where Deidara looks back pleadingly at Ava. At that moment, Ava had seriously thought about going, screw her friends and family here. But she decided not to as she knew that was selfish and she didn't want to be remembered as still couldn't bring herself to look at the posters of Deidara Payton had in her room. She had hoped the whole deal wouldn't have effected her as bad as this did.

She stepped out of the shower and began her hour and a half long process of getting ready. She, like Payton, had cut her hair short. In fact it was the same style as Payton's. They had both found a picture online that they both liked and she waited for Payton to get her hair cut before doing hers. Once she was ready she gathered her things and then paused. 'Why do i get this feeling that something bad is going to happen this year?' she thought. Then her eyes caught the lunchboxes and her mind turned. 'Payton's going to be mad but i'm not taking them today.'

She arrived at school and walked through the lunch room. She was now with Gloria and they were walking to the cafeteria together. They found Payton and Stacey and went over to them. Once they were there Payton began to tell them the plans for the convention. In total Ava, Stacey, Payton, and Gloria were going the next weekend on Labor day. They were all excited about it, Ava mostly only going because it was with friends and in Dallas.

The bell rang and the girls waited for their names to be called out for their schedules. Payton felt stupid as she walked to the wrong place for Drill Team. How was she supposed to know that it was in Morton's office?!

* * *

The day ends and the girls go home. Well except for Stacey who had to stay for band.

Payton all day, even at her own home couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. All day she could be seen looking around anxiously, as if she suspected someone was there. The other two blew it off as paranoia from last year, since they were feeling it as well.

'But it feels like someone is _actually_ watching me...' Payton thought as she cleaned her rabbit's cage out. She felt a small breeze and it then felt like someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turns around, almost dropping the litterbox in her hands, to find no one there. As she turned around again something caught her eye. She turned towards it to look at a new house put in next to the one in front of hers. The movement was from a window where she swore that she made eye contact with someone before the pulled back and all she could see were the blinds. She shook herself and put it off as being too cautious. She finished cleaning the cage and took one last glance at the house before going back inside.

* * *

Stacey still didn't understand Payton's flinchiness all day. But now she had a bit of it too. She was outside chating with friends when she sees a car drive into the parking lot. No one really takes notice of it, including Stacey, until no one even got out of it for a long time. Inside you can see movement, papers folding out. 'Maybe they're lost..' Stacey thought. She then saw one of the band people knock on the heavily tinted windows. "Hey are you ok?" The person didn't roll down the windows but Stacey, with her 'ninja' hearing, heard a muffled reply. The student nodds and says "Um yeah, you're in the wrong place. That's going to be down the road across the rail road tracks somewhere." pause "No problem man." The SUV pulls out of the parking space and down the lane to get back onto the road. Later, after Stacey got home, she got an odd feeling of de ja vu. She looks across the street for some reason and, in the dim light of the house not too far from hers, was the almost well hidden SUV from the school.

* * *

Ava sighed as she turned on her laptop. 'I'm going to get in at least an hour on Twitter before drivers Ed.' she thought as she logged into said place. She saw that Payton was already on but made a different tweet about still having to go to DE. She chatted with Payton for what seemed like a small amount of time before she realized that it was time to go and she shut down the computer. She popped in her ear phones and put the volume on full blast, blaring out Speechless by The Veronicas, much to her mother's dismay. She was super excited about going to see them again in concert for her own birthday, though she figured Payton was better at the birthday planning game, since Payton's convention wasn't until a week after her real birthday and her own was three months away. 'Krys is going this time damn it!' Ava thought determinly. She didn't get the feelings that the other girls felt but there was one thing she found odd. The fact that someone new was in the neighborhood, yet she had never seen them.

* * *

"Do you think she suspects us?" a man asks as he watched the short-haired Mexican girl enter her house.

"No. She doesn't. I think she is most likely thinking about the coincidence that the same car, even though we tried to hide it, was now stationed at a house near hers." said another.

The two men looked at each other across the room as the one at the window moved away from said area to sit at one of the many computers in the room. The other lounged on the couch letting his gaze rest on his and his partner's objective. It was a picture of the girl on top of a folder that held information about her. He picked up the folder again, bringing the object in his other hand to his mouth. He read over the girl's, Stacey, file again.

Suddenly, there was a crackle on the screen as a man's face came into view. It was slightly shadowed, but he knew who it was. More faces were then shown on the vairous screens. It was time for the meeting.

He didn't move but let his collegue do what was necessary to make them shown to the others. Once it was done, the man on the far left screen spoke first. "Did anyone get suspected?"

"We drove by the band hall to try and check one of the broken cords outside of their, but we couldn't because the girl was standing there along with others. We were able to get away easily but she spotted our car. Don't think she thinks anything of it though." His collegue replied first. The man nodded his head and then the one on the screen in front of him said, "Ours seemed comepletly oblivious to the fact that someone is watching her. We are fine here."

After a slight silence the one on the right answers. "We seemed to have been given false leads as to our girl. We couldn't find her inside the school as well as the neighborhood. One girl seemed to be ancy about us watching her though. I suspect that she might know something."

"Good. Follow the lead. Remember, you will only go in when we need to get further information." The man on the left screen said before clicking out like the rest. Things were dim for a minute and all that was heard as a small crack and crunch as the man on the couch ate his chocolate.


	2. Riding on the bus

~~~Wensday~~~

The first week of school goes by in a blur for Payton. Having to get up at 5:30 AM was kind of new for her. She had never been the first one up...EVER! But she found that it was fun to be the Drill Team manager. But the one thing that bothered her was the fact that every time that she was near Ava or Stacey...she felt watched. If she wasn't near them, she felt completly fine. Nothing at all bothered her. She was still a bit ancy over the fact that she absolutly never saw anyone enter or exit the house where there obviously were people habitating in it.

She sat down in biology and waited for Stacey to get in there. Stacey walks in and sits behind her. "Man! I lost my phone..." Stacey tells Payton as they start to converse, waiting for the teacher to get in there. "Well do you know where it could be?" Stacey shrugs and states "At my house...DUH!" They both laugh and start to talk about the anime convention once again.

It was halfway to the time that school let out. Payton was chuckling with Heather as she sketched on her book cover and Heather took Payton's tortillian to use it to give Payton's drawing the name 'Sarah' and to draw random things on the cover as well. Payton looks back at the clock to find that time has in fact flown by. Payton heard the door open then close and the tap of shoes as someone walks in. Mr. Wooten comes into view first and Payton completly avoids him out of hate and instead glances at the girl standing behind him. Payton's heart was racing, hoping that she wouldn't look like anybody from anything.

To her joy the girl looked normal. Her hair was dark and medium length and she wore something that was a bit out of dress code but looked like something Payton would probably enjoying stealing from her...figurativly speaking of course. Mr. Wooten turns and says to the girl, "This is your last period class, Koneko." Koneko nodded and then caught eyes with Payton. Payton, being the friendly person she was, waved liked a lunatic with a goofy smile on her face. To her surprise Koneko did the same thing but only a slight hesitant.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave. Payton turned with her things and almost collided with her. "I guess you already heard but i'm Koneko Yamamoto." she stated with a smile holding out her hand. Payton smiled brightly and instead of shaking the girl's hand, hugged her instead. Koneko gave a surprised 'oomph' but returned the hug. "I'm Payton Poole." she states pulling away. Koneko walked with her out to the main foyer where Payton said bye and walked out the doors and got in her dad's car.

* * *

Stacey got on the bus, ready to go home. She weaved through the mob of teens and kids alike until she got to her seat. As she sat down something caught her eye. She smiled brightly as she picked up her 'lost' phone. She was happy that no one had stolen it and turned it on to see if any damage was done to it while it was left alone on the bus. Once she made certain that there wasn't anything wrong she slid it into her bag and waited for the buses to go.

* * *

Ava sighed as she was yet again driven to DE. She was just excited that this was the last time. 'Next week i can go to church.' she thought excitedly as she jammed to another Veronicas song, This Is How It Feels. But sadly her fun ended when she had to get out of the car and walked into the classroom.

~~~Friday~~~

Ava sighed as she walked into the room with Kelcey by her side. Oddly there was a girl in what was supposed to be in Payton's seat. Feeling protective over her friend's spot she sat down in front of the new student and turned. The girl was scribbling in a notebook but she had it tiltled to her so she was the only one that could see it. "Can i help you?" the girl said in a sort of chipper, but distracted voice. Ava glanced at her. She hadn't seen her at all yesterday and wondered if this was the new student that Payton had spoken about.

"Kind of, you're in my friend's seat....she's not here right now cause she has to help with the pep rally," here there was obvious disappointment and lonliness in her voice at the thought of her and Payton not making themselves look like fools together in the stands. "But she usually sits there. Has been since last year." The girl looked up perterbed but she smiled and said "Sorry bout that. I'll move." She gathered her things and moved a seat behind her.

Ava, happy with this, turned and started to talk to Kelcey about how much of a traitor Payton was because she wasn't sitting with them.

* * *

Stacey prepared with the rest of the band for the pep rally. She grimaced as she bent down and caught nothing but yellow in her vision. 'Stupid shirts...' she thought shaking the angry thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Payton stood near the drill team where they sat and looked around for Ava. She spotted her but Ava didn't see her. That is until she looked up after everyone was seated and they started to wave like idiots. Throughout the pep rally Ava and Payton did sign language to each other and started to meth dance...which is where the shook their heads from side to side really fast.

xXxX

Payton hefted the last box onto the bus and went back for her purse. They were headed to the first game of the football season. Payton, as usual chose to sit in the back of the bus, though the others tried to get her to move up and chat with them.

About midway to there destination Payton smiles evily and pulls out her cell phone......

* * *

In a van, the same men from before sat and waited for the bus to drive off. In the back were many tv's set up to where the same faces as before were showing. "Did you bug her phone like planned?" "Yes it was lucky that she thought she lost it." stated the man at the driving wheel.

They continued to follow the bus until there was a beeping, indicating that someone was calling the Mexican girl. One man signaled to the others to be quiet as the other quickly set the speakers on.

_"Hey Stacey!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Guess what?!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm...riding on a bus, riding on a bus, riding on a bus.."_

Stacey soon had joined the girl in siging this odd tune.

_"Haahahaha! Ok bye Stacey see you at the game!"_

_"Bye!!!"_

There was silence as no one could think of anything to say about what had just happened. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" One joked as they drove on.

xXxX

"Any luck on finding your target?" the left screen asked. The man sighed regretfully and stated, "Still nothing. The girl hasn't been caught on camera, nor have we heard her name mentioned much."

There was once again silence in the room. "Move onto plan B. You all go in Monday morning. Get to the girls as best as you can and find any information on the long haired girl..."


	3. First Week At School

~~Monday~~

Payton huffed and opened the door to get into the school. She had just walked back after staying ten minutes in the gym about half a mile away because someone had failed to tell her where the Drill Team met for their morning practice that day. And just by looking at her, one could say that she was pissed about it too. 'Just remember Payton, only this week and then the anime convention is this weekend.' she thought to herself. She perked up a little but not by much as she walked down the seemingly never-ending hallway to her next class. No one was in the halls due to the fact that she was there maybe 20 minutes early.

She does, though, run into Jeremy half-way down the hall and she snaps at him, "Don't want to talk...just please go way because i don't want to snap too bad." He nods quickly and leaves. She begins walking again and she jumps and grits her teeth when another boy walks beside her and begins to talk to her.

"I have to say that you handled that better than i would have thought someone who was pissed would have." he states possibly smiling. Payton sighs angrily and rolls her eyes as such and turns to seriously snap at this person and she completly stops, causing her to drop everything she was holding. Her history book and the contents of her lunch box and purse were scattered on the floor now. The boy stopped as well, surprised by the reaction. Payton throws her head back and says "CRAP!" She drops to her knees and buries her head in her hands, so frustrated at this point that tears were starting form.

Payton regains her composure and sniffs as she starts to quickly gather up the things that were on the floor. The boy bends down and helps her. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you....you look like you're already having a rough day." Payton looks up at him and got a better look of the guy helping her. He had a surprisingly clear complexion and had stunning blue eyes. His blonde as sun hair hung to his eyebrows and was styled in a boyish almost girlish fashion. She then realized that she had never seen this guy in the school before.

Even with this in mind, she was still frustrated at this point and just snatched what he was handing her and placed it once agian in her bag. With everything put back in place, Payton stood up quickly and began to walk away angrily. She didn't get far because of her concious though. She sighed and stopped, turning back towards the guy. "Look i'm sorry, i'm really not this mean all the time. You're right, i've had a rough morning. But i'de really like it if we could just rewind that and start over." The guy smirks and nods his head.

Payton smirked and turned around and walk in a backwards motion to where he was standing. He gave her a weird look and she said, "What i said rewind didn't i?" He chuckles and they begin walking again. "Oh hey, i didn't catch your name." Payton says looking at him. "I'm Larry. What about yours?" he asks looking at her. She smiles and says, "I'm Payton. It's nice to meet you dude. Woah look there's my class! See you later!" Payton gives him a side hug and she goes to the class room door and sits across from it against the wall.

She waited until he walked off before sighing in silent relief. 'He looked too much like L for my pleasure. I don't know, i could just be parinoid...again...I'll give it some time..before saying anything to the girls.'

* * *

'Larry' looked at her in surprise. 'Had we really overlooked a simple thing as a haircut? She looked so different from the picture we have, i guess that could make it 9% possible for that to be true.' He turns and falls into a stride to his own class.

He thought about the girl that had been living across from them. The one he had just met seemed different from the other. The one in the house that they watched as a precaution seemed almost alone and isolated. She had a quiet demeanor about her that screamed out for companionship. The one in the school screamed nothing but happy and carefree. 'Is it possible for people to actually pull that amount of differency off?' he questioned himself as he begin to ponder different ways this could be possible.

* * *

Stacey walks into her first period class and sits in her normal seat. As she waited for the rest of the class to get in there and the tardy bell to ring, a boy walks in. He was tall with short black hair. He had glasses on that were really too cool to be called corrective lenses. Stacey quickly shrugged off the feeling of de ja vu when he sat near her. Stacey didn't really think anything of it, she was secretly hoping he wouldn't talk to her. She didn't get her wish as the guy turns around and does as such.

"Hey i'm Tim, is this the Digital Graphics and Animations?" Stacey turns and nods at him. "I'm Stacey," she says in short. 'Tim' sighs and continues to talk to her. "That's good. I love computers that's why i took the class immediat.." "Why are you talking to me?" Stacey interrupts, using the girl's signature sign for 'go away. 'Tim' looks at her almost hurt but Stacey only turns around and ignores him. Luckily the teacher saved her this time as the class started.

* * *

Ava sat in her chair in front of Payton and of course they begin chatting. Then Payton starts to wave a hand in front of Ava's face as she seems to zone out. Payton turns to see the reason why. Another new male student had walked into the room and Payton once again did a small take on him. His blonde hair was styled to his face, most likely the style the Ava likes the most on men. Payton turns and smacks Ava on the head, "Hey it's rude to stare at potential hotties, Ava!" she said jokingly. Ava growled and hid a blush as the guy was now standing by a chair next to Payton's in the next row of seats.

"Ummm...does someone sit here." He asked, luckily for Ava it seemed that he was going to overlook this small outbreak. Ava was going to answer that yes a girl was sitting there usually but Payton beat her to it. "No, no one sits there....but now you do! so sit your fat butt down now!" she said pointing at the chair in a commanding manner. The man chuckles and does as told. "So what's your name? I'm Payton and that's Ava."

He pauses as he keeps his eyes on Payton a bit too long for her tastes but she only continues to smile, waiting for his name. "I'm Jason, nice to meet you." "Where did you transfer from?" Payton immediatly asked. Ava soon got what was going on and finally returned the smack and excused it with saying, "Geez Payton, you're already harassing the poor guy!" Payton looked at her meaningfully and Ava only glared. They both got the mind-melded signals.

They were just that good....

* * *

'Larry' were sitting back in his headquarters. "Did you find the girl like hoped?" his partner asked him looking up from his puzzle. 'Larry' nodded. "She was the one across the street." he stated simply. The later nodded his head and continued with his puzzle putting the last piece in for the tenth time.

~~Tuesday~~

Payton was rushing with Stacey to get to lunch before those freshmen stole their seats again. That and Payton desperatly wanted to tell the other two her suspisions. Half way there, they run into Koneko. She had been a sort of extra addition to their small group and was probably less crazy than all three groups but could surprisingly keep up with them.

Ava cursed. They didn't get their seats and were mad about it. They sat somewhere else and Koneko excused herself to go stand in the line. Once she was gone STacey and Ava turned to Payton expectantly. "Ok...remember last year? Welll....i think...Tim, Larry, and Jason...might or might not be from Death Note. Now i'..." "OH HECK NO PAYTON!!!!!"

Ava yells this at her before standing up with a pissed look on her face. "You need to get out of la la land and just forget it! They are normal people, not from this Death Note! Suck up and grow up!" With that she grabbed her things and stormed off. Payton looks at Stacey but she only shakes her head. "I think i'm going to agree with Ava on this one....sorry." She got up too and left.

Payton sighs and pokes at her sandwhich. "That seems to not have gone well. What did you tell her to make her so mad?" Payton turns to see 'Larry' standing there with a girl and two other guys with him. Payton sighs. They looked like people from Death Note too....but then again she could be parinoid.

"It's nothing..." Payton says turning back around and burying her hands in her face once again. "Is this going to become an original thing?" She heard him ask but he was closer to her this time. She removed her hands to find that he had sat down beside her. The girl was in front of her and the two guys beside her. "I sure hope not because i think i'de end up getting one messed up tan..." she dryly joked. She then shook her head sadly before smiling up at the three before her. "I'm sorry. I'm Payton." she said in a friendly voice, hiding her suspicion.

The guy at to the right of the girl answered first. He was relativly short looking and had brown, straight hair. He was leaning on the table, head resting in his hand as he smirked and said, "Yo, i'm Anthony." Payton nods.

The other guy answers next. He had a clear complexion and very short light brown hair. He had a bemused expression on his face as he answered. "I'm Michael." Payton smiles. "Wow that makes....ten Michaels i know."

The girl answered last. She had dark, dark hair that came to her shoulders. She wore brightly conservative clothing and make-up as well. "I'm Lisa." Payton responded before she thought about it. "Really? Really now? You couldn't be more creative about it?" She slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed slightly. And she had figured that she had been doing good at the hiding the secret game. Luckily for her though, they just laughed it off as if it was a joke.

Koneko returned and frowned when she saw the new collection of people sitting at the table with Payton. "Oh yeah, this is Koneko." Everyone smiled and introduced themselves again. As everyone started to talk, Payton began to think, using her eating a sandwich as an excuse to not talk. 'So Michael is Mello, i'm sure. Larry is L most likely. Anthony-Near, Tim- Matt, Jason-Light....and Lisa is obviously Misa. At least they did better at disguising themselves than the Akatsuki did. Man am i really being too paranoid about this?'

* * *

"This isn't good." Matt states as the group walked towards their different cars that they parked a bit ways away. The group stays quiet. "What happened?" Light inquires since he hadn't been there. "Payton is already onto us....it's almost as if this has happened to them before." Near explains. They had dropped formalities and just showed their faces to each other. Light had tried to take advantage of this with Misa but for some reason her eyes won't work in this strange world.

"What do we do then?" Misa asked as she walked beside Light closely.

"Just continue with the plan....we might have to get closer to them faster than expected...." L put in, happy to be able to walk normally instead of upright.

~~Wensday~~

Payton walks into her second period class and sits in front of Koneko like usual. Today Koneko looked a bit mad as the fierce scribbles echoed through the room. "Hey hun, you ok?" Koneko looks up and glares at Payton who only stares back patiently, something she picked up on to do in times like this. "Do you know how much i hate the girls here...besides the obvious ones." she stated.

Payton chuckled and replied. "I've been going to school with them all my life. Since grade 3 i learned to ignore them rather well."

"But why would they want to ignore you? You're as pretty as them, as shapely as them.." Payton stopped her with a hand. "It's because i'm different and choose not to act like them, just because i have those things....Hey what are you drawing anyways?"

Koneko got a defensive look in her eyes but slowly handed Payton the notebook upside down. Payton nodded figuring she wanted to keep things a secret. She flips it over and almost gasped at the ellaborate drawings of different girls dying. None of them looked like anyone at the school, but they were too detailed that they had to be some kind of real person. Before Payton could question, Koneko pulls the notebook back and Ava sits in front of her.

'Jason' sat down in his usual seat and Payton couldn't help but glance down at the shirt she was wearing at the moment. It was a Death Note shirt with Ryuuk above Light who was holding a Death Note. Ava looked at 'Jason' and said hi. Then she turned and her eyes went to the shirt as well. "CRAP!" she half-way yelled. Luckily the teacher wasn't in the room. Everyone turns to Ava who had a hand covering her mouth and her face started to turn red with embarrasment. Payton covered for her and said, "She just realized that she forgot to do part of her Algebra homework."

Payton then got an evil glint in her eyes when everyone turned back around. She turns to 'Jason', pulls her shirt out so he can see it and asks "Do you like Death Note?" He stares at the shirt and catches eye contact with Payton. "Are you implying something?" he asks. The teacher interuppted the conversation when she sat down and told them to be quiet.

* * *

That night the survailence was up. They were currently reading the texts on the screen between Stacey and Payton. They were talking about some kind of convention but what really got them was this next part:

_Payton: Hehe you get the chocohalic!_

_Stacey: Mmmmmmmm ymmy....lol jk jk_

_Payton: .....Tastes like chocolate....._

_Stacey: O.....M.....G....that would b sick! lol_

_Payton: What are you talking about??? I was talking about a kiss_

_Stacey: oh...my bad i was thinking that u implied something else......_

_Payton: Pervert_

_Stacey: Dont judge! u would have thought the same thing!_

They all stared at the screen in disbelief. "They're sixteen...and they're talking about this stuff?" Matt states and half give agreements.

~~Saterday through Monday~~

L and Near watched as the girls came outside to a limo, instead of a van. Payton had her camera out and was filming it. Stacey and Ava were already inside the humoungus thing. "Looks like her birthday is getting off to a rather well start." L comments. "I looked up what they were going to. Apparently, we were right to assume that Payton knew who we were. We are from a TV show here called 'Death Note'. Bright side of it is that we can figure out from it all of our problems with the case from it...but for an odd reason, it won't let any of us view the pages it's linked to." Near says from his seat on the floor.

"Just follow them as planned. That's the only thing we can do at this point."

* * *

Following the girls was easier said than done. They were all over the place and always splitting up. Over the weeked they had witnessed the girls rave dancing and seen many people dressed like their own personas. They had to miss the skits because of some kind of difficulty that had occured with the computers during them.

To put it simple, everyone was glad to finally be home...but dreaded the four day school week ahead.


	4. Sickness

~~Monday~~

Ava sighed. She was now beyond pissed. It's as simple as this: Payton was definantly right or at least correct with the suspicion of the new students. She began to wonder why Payton never said anything about Koneko though. She was new as well and she was immediatly friends with them but that was because Payton introduced her and, really, she just fit into the group like normal. Almost as if she had always been there.

But she shrugged that off now as she waited in her first period class, History, for the teacher to come into the room to start the test everyone had been dreading. She was chatting with Kelcey. She was trying her best to ignore 'Lisa' who was seated next to her. For her schedule it basically consisted of

1st: 'Lisa'

2nd: 'Jason'

3rd: 'Anthony'

4th: (no one)

5th: 'Michael'

6th: 'Larry'

7th:'Lisa'

8th: 'Tim'

She mostly ignored everybody. Even though she refused to fully admit to them being from an anime, she still knew better than to go against the facts. She couldn't explain it but she took a liking to 'Jason'. She frowned but then jumped when 'Lisa' poked her. Ava was going to turn to snap but saw the reason why. The test was being handed out. 'Oh great...as if failing won't add to the craziness...' she thought.

* * *

Stacey messed around since she was done with the day's assignment. 'Tim' was sitting to her left and was obviously done as well. She slightly refused to believe that he was Matt because it just seemed too soon for any anime to come back here. It's only been three months since Akatsuki left. So why in the world would Death Note be after them?

She too thought of her schedule.

1:'Tim'

2:(no one)

3:'Anthony'

4:'Jason'

5:'Lisa'

6:'Michael'

7:'Larry'

8:'Michael'

Matt glances at Stacey who seemed totally absorbed in what she was doing on her computer. She seemed deep in thought but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Payton took another deep breath. This was the week that she was taking Gloria and Ava to the fair and the same week that their youth group was hosting a Disciple Now. She had to shrug off the fact that 'Larry' and 'Jason' and 'Lisa' were all going to the same church as them and to the said event as well. And to top it all off, she was beginning to get her allergies. But they had never hit her like they were at the moment.

She looked down at the piece of paper that she had been scribbling on since Morton didn't have anything for her to do. She was surprised to see that she had just written down who from the suspects were in each of her classes.

1:(no one)

2:'Jason'

3:'Lisa'

4:'Jason'

5:'Larry'

6:'Michael'

7:'Anthony'

8:'Tim'

She made a move to throw it away but something stopped her. She instead folded the paper and slipped it into her purse.

~~Tuesday~~

L and Near jumped when the computers started to beep indicating that Payton was calling someone. L slid in his chair over to the said machinery and pressed the 'Audio' button. Payton's weak voice filled their ears as Ava picked up the phone.

_"Hey babe. What's up?"_

_"Ava, I'm not going to be in school today...will you get my work for me?"_

_"Yeah sure hun, you just rest up and get better!"_

_"....You're just saying that....because of the fair."_

_"Haha, no i want you to get better. Bye!"_

_"Bye..."_

L turned off the audio and shared a stare with Near. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Near said. "Yes. Her voice sounded really weak but there's a 88% chance that she'll be in school tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Weeks passed and Payton's condition got worse. The Death Note spies were starting to worry about her. And one night they finally had a reason to worry. Everyone but 'Michael' and 'Tim' had chosen to go to Payton and Ava's church after Payton had told them that they will be there no matter what. They were sitting up front in their usual seat with Kelcey and Gloria. 'Larry' was sitting right by Payton and 'Jason' was right behind Ava. 'Lisa' had chosen to sit by Kelcey. All of them noticed how religious Payton got during the worship portion of the church. Something else they noticed, especially L, was that she was swaying more than usual and she seemed a bit zoned out.

The time came to sit down and Payton kicked off her flip flops and sat in the chair while pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head on them. She was shaking really bad but she was being quiet about her pain since she wanted to listen to the sermon and not disturb anybody. She felt a poke in her side and she looked up to find 'Larry' giving her a questioning look. Payton only shook her head and laid it back down on her knees.

L frowned and glanced back at Near who was frowning at the frail looking girl himself. This was week three of her being sick. They have found that Payton has rarely missed school because she was the oddball who loved being there. Payton had already missed two weeks of school. Tonight just didn't look like it was her night at all to be out. Josh dismissed everyone for cake and Payton stood up fast. She stops to give everyone a hug on her's, Ava's, and Gloria's way out.

* * *

Everyone stared in amazment at Payton's Facebook status._ 'Well ER...Here i come....' _is what it said. "Well it looks like my suspicions were right." L states from his seat. They were currently all at the house stationed outside of Payton's home. "So what do we do now?" Misa asked looking a bit worried for the brunett. "We will have to wait and see...that's all we can do." Mello states. The rest just nod in agreement.

* * *

Days passed and Payton was still stuck in the hospital. Stacey sighed and rested her head boredily on her hand. She wanted to go see Payton in the hospital as Ava and the others did but she just didn't have a ride. Normally Stacey wouldn't even bother to do that....but this was Payton, the girl who befriended her when she first got to this school and had no friends. Granted Payton had scared and freaked out Stacey, they still had an awesome friendship.

'Jason' turns and gives Stacey a pity look. Stacey frowned at him and said, "What's with that look? I'm sure she's fine.." 'Jason' chuckles and dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand. Stacey sighed. "I know Ava is probably keeping you updated." "Yeah i still find it odd that they don't know what's wrong with her." he says, looking thoughtful.

Stacey shrugs and states with a smirk, "Just goes to show that i was right about her demanding a blood test....which she should have gotten earlier when i told her to..." Stacey chuckles but grew quiet as she started to worry about her friend again. Since it was Monday, that meant Payton had been sick for a full month...and she was still not well. Stacey was just waiting for some kind of terrible cancer news...but was content with Payton sitting in the hospital near there than the one two hours away.

* * *

"Anything new?"

Ava sighed. L look-alike was begining to get on her nerves. Everyday he asks about Payton, even though she was sure that he and a few of his gang went to see her almost everyday. It made her a bit ancy knowing that he was taking a liking to Payton since the same thing happened with the Akatsuki. Plus she was still worried that the tall burnette has continued to not tell her or Stacey what had happened between her and Hidan. Something in Ava's gut told her it wasn't good, and she was guessing that he was holding something over her head that kept her quiet even after he left....that or he did something to her that Payton was too ashamed to talk about. Ava desperatly hoped that it was the first theory.

"You know you ask me that when you could just ask Payton." Ava tells 'Larry' who was sitting with her in Webmastering. Both of them were lessons ahead of the rest of the class so they chose to talk to each other...especially since they had the same friend in the hospital. "Well i figure she might not tell me everything that she would tell someone who is her best friend." 'Larry' states smirking back at her.

Ava nods at his logic. It's true that Payton wouldn't just tell someone she suspected as an anime character here for whatever reasons anything. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it but that's for the obivous reason.

* * *

Payton smiled and looked up tiredly as 'Larry' and 'Anthony' walk in yet again that Monday evening. They greeted Payton's mother and had to agree with her that Payton looked a lot better than the last time they had seen her. When she had the breathing attack. They had kept a closer eye on her after that but almost everyone had dimmed down the worrying since she was getting her pep back. The only thing wrong was her low white blood account which fought her immunity.

"Well i'm going to step out for a minute...can you two watch her?" Shelley gave the two boys a worried look which the worry was directed towards her daughter. "She won't sneeze without a tissue." 'Anthony' states with a smirk. Shelley laughs with the rest of them and steps out.

Both L and Near saw Payton tense up even though she still had a bright smile on her face. "Is something the matter?" L asks her a bit more suspicious. Payton drops her smile and gives a serious look. "You can drop the acts...i know who you are....L and Near...i'm sure you don't want me to use real names i guess?" Both men look at each other with confusion but discreetly gave the signals to play dumb.

"Hun i think those drugs are going to your head." 'Larry' says with a chuckle. Payton frowns. "Really, you can stop it." she says with a bit more of a snap. Both guys look taken back by her accusations. Then Near thought of something and L saw this and decided to play along as Near looks down dejected.

"That's nice to know that worried friends can't see their friend in the hospital without the said friend being accused of something." he says as he starts to walk out the door. Payton got this crushed look on her face as 'Larry' stands up to do the same. He gets to the door and turns to give her a sad look when he stops. Payton was looking down and noticable tears where streaking down her face. He sighs and closes the door and walks back to her bed.

Payton doesn't look up at him. "I'm sorry...but...can you keep a secret...even if you are L and are spying on me and my girls with the others...you can't tell anybody." She looks at him hopefully and he gives her a calculated look. Then he nods giving her a trusting smile. She motions for him to lean in more so she can whisper it. When he complies, all that he had suspected...she told him.

"Last year....these people from this show came here after us. I...I don't want anything to hurt them again...and....I don't want to have to go through the constant feelings of being watched and unsafe. Now if it do so happens that you are who i think you are, L, or Larry, i don't want this to get out." She gives him a worried look as she finished. He nods and that's when Shelley walks back in, lucky for them. 'Larry' says goodbye and leans down to give Payton a hug. She whispers in his ear "PLease...i'm trusting you..."

As L walked back to the car with Near, he couldn't help but note that Payton said that she didn't want them to get hurt again. L knew that she was talking about Ava and Stacey. There was only one thing that he wanted to ask her before her mother walk back in.

_'Yes, but were you hurt?'_


	5. Stop It

Payton was back in after a week of recovering at home. 'Larry' was near her every chance he got, making Stacey and Ava worry. But he didn't pay mind to it; he just wanted the full story. Payton figured this but continued to disregard his curiosity. She wouldn't tell her two best friends...she wouldn't tell him. Payton was finding it rather easy to fit back into the 'normal' life. The pain in her chest was still there...probably to stay.

Stacey was glad to have Payton, her entertainment, back. They were currently sitting in biology after getting done with the worksheet the teacher had given them. Payton was turned around towards Stacey and 'Jason' was sitting next to them as he listened to their conversation. It got interesting as the subject was a bout a video that Payton did involving which Death Note character Stacey would like the most.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD...dang i can't do it!" Payton complained making Stacey laugh. They continued talking until Stacey stopped suddenly, staring off into space. Payton gave a confused look and followed Stacey's gaze. Her eyes grew wide and she held in a gasp of surprise. Light furrowed his eyebrows because the two girls were looking straight at Ryuuk who had just shown up this morning. 'That's not possible....how can they see him? No...they can't...they're just being stupid...' he thought knowing that they would do this just to freak someone out.

Stacey and Payton traded a look and Payton then smirked. Stacey stared at her for a moment and then got what Payton was smirking about. This made Light uneasy but he only watched, pretending to be doing his work. Payton turns again and makes her hand go into a pointing gesture. She then went forward and poked Ryuuk. Payton smiled as her finger only went through him. Stacey laughed and they both started poking the 'invisble' monster as he stood there giving Light a confused look. 'Jason' ignored it and asked, "Are you two crazy by nature or by choice?"

"BOTH!" they yelled together as they continued to poke Ryuuk, who was now moving away. He was going to question Light but had been told earlier only to observe and not give anything away. The girls stopped because Payton turned and gave Stacey a meaningful look. "I hate it when you're right, Payton." Stacey whispered.

* * *

Koneko frowned. She had been worried about Payton as much as anyone else, maybe even more than Ava was. Payton was the only one that hasn't looked at her oddly for her drawings. It was trully funny when Payton pulls out her own sketchbook and showed her a gory picture saying, "HEY LOOK!! I think i beat you out on the gore factor!!" Koneko and Payton had burst out with laughter.

'If only you knew what they were for, Payton.' Koneko thought as she sat down in her next class. She didn't really care about it but apparently she had to have it. She pulls out her sketchbook. She was almost done with her current drawing and she knew it would work this time.

Hopefully...

* * *

"Yeah I'm not going to be here tomorrow." Payton affirmed to 'Anthony' as she drew on her current drawing of Konan. "What are we going to do with you?" he asked with a smile. Payton shrugged. He had forgiven her too easily for the episode in the hospital. That made her not want to be around any of the new students...with the exception of Koneko. She was just too much fun to be around.

Payton suddenly smirked and turned to 'Anthony' making him jump slightly. "Hey do you know why Larry has taken a sudden interest in me? For that matter why has Jason been nearly inseperable with Ava and likewise with Michael and Stacey?" Near studied her expecting face. She knew too much, that was for sure...the only thing to do was to fake it and make her feel bad or crazy. Something he didn't want to do to her again.

"I don't know why you keep insisting that we are from the FBI or something but other than that i don't really know." Of course that was a lie. He knew it was because that was the plan. One from each team would have to get close to the girl assigned to them. L agreed to do it because Near himself didn't even want to get mixed up in that mess. Payton frowned. "Well will you tell him that he's becoming a second Jeffery in my life...something that i don't need at the moment." "A Jeffery?" Payton laughed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend that's really creepily in love with me...and it's certainly not my fault so don't listen to Ava about that. but he has always been like this," she got really close to Near, making him blush slightly since she was basically leaning over him, "And his hugs take forever," she demonstrated the hug for him, making his face turn red. She pulled away after a minute and looked him in the eyes. His face was officailly a tomato. Payton laughed so hard and soon Koneko, who had been listening and watching, joined. "But yeah that's why he's my stalker. Whenever we're at the same event together he always follows me around and tries to grab my hand and crap. I don't like a relationship that moves too quickly."

"How is holding hands moving too quickly?" Koneko asked almost the same time as 'Anthony'. Payton chuckled and just shrugged. "Let's just put it this way...i have high morals that i don't really think are too much to ask...i just want to stay a virgin until there's a ring on my left finger and i'm in love...which is pretty hard for me." Payton laughed. The other two joing in, finally getting her joke. Once things died down she looked at who she knew was Near and smirked.

* * *

**Well this is where i actually am with my story for this series :D will be getting the next chapters up soon.**


	6. Changing Schools

Payton nervously walked into the hallways that lead to the cafeteria. Everything was so much smaller than her previous high school. It felt almost….wrong. Payton sighed, knowing that she would eventually get used to it. She stops when she reached the edge of the row of lockers. She found the concept of having a locker strange since she hasn't used one since sixth grade. She shrugged at the thought knowing that she would find something to do with it.

After another minute she gathered enough courage to round the corner. She didn't look at anyone. She started to back up when she ran into Brittany, the girl she had met during the two days she had come for journalism.

"Hey Payton! Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." With that both girls rounded the corner and Payton was taken over by greetings. Her sense of thought told her that they were just being welcoming but she pushed those aside, being as polite as possible. She was being too guarded about this. She hoped she was right about that.

The bell, which was all too different from the electronic sounding bell from her other school. 'Oh well….this is just a small change.' Payton thought as she followed the all-to-helpful girls of the school.

As the day wore on, she couldn't help but think about the reactions to all of the others back at her old school, since she didn't show up. She knew their first thoughts would be that she was back in the hospital, sick and in recovery once again. She couldn't help the smirk at the thought of someone going up to the hospital asking for her.

The smirk disappeared when her thoughts transferred over to the Death Note, or who she thought were Death Note, characters currently taking schooling there as well. She knew all of them wouldn't be too happy about them not knowing anything about her sudden change.

"Hey new girl!" Payton snapped out of her thoughts as the nearly empty table she was sitting at, albeit the three people that was there before. She had chosen to sit at the less full table rather than be awkwardly sitting with the table full of girls. Now though, the table was nearly full.

"You have pretty eyes. They're very brown. I like people's eyes," the long-haired, red head, Mary she thought she heard, commented. At this the people she had brought over turned Payton to get a better look at her eyes, making similar comments. Payton had never had her eyes commented before. She had always thought that brown eyes were alike. She had never been told that hers were somehow different. She made a mental note to look in a mirror later to see for her self. How was she supposed to know? She never looked at herself so vainly before.

The day was finally over. She had found that things were certainly easier now that she had made a few friends…though she knew it might be too early to even decide on that. For all she knew they could change quickly. There were only 13 people in her junior class, 14 if you add her. Could you possibly not like someone you're with 24/7 while having to be near them all the time? Payton shrugged. 'Put two people that hate in each other in the same room for a few hours and one of them is bound to come to terms.' She thought as she got into her mom's car.

When she got to her mom's office, she wasn't surprised to see the many texts asking her where she was and if she was ok. Payton smirked. She knew people would think she was in the hospital again. After answering the texts she put her phone up. She got online and checked all her usual websites. She paused as she saw that she had mail on Facebook. It was from Koneko.

_Hey Payton! How was your first day at school? Mine went ok._

Payton thought about it then remembered that Koneko was the only one that had known about her sudden change. She smirked remembering Squee's text. 'You jerk! why didn't you tell me lol!!!' it had said.

_That's great that you're day went well. Mine did too! _

She sent it then went to the next message. She paused when she saw who had sent it. 'Larry'. Payton hesitantly moved the mouse over the message to look at it. She let out a sigh and clicked it.

_Payton, how couldn't you tell me that you were changing schools? me and everyone else were kind of lonely today. Get back with us ASAP please. _

Payton couldn't make heads or tails of the message but in her mind the hidden message was, 'You should have let us know you were changing schools. we couldn't keep watch on you. Tell us everything.' Payton considered typing a response, an angry response at that, but shook that thought from her head. Instead she typed back to him a simple message that he would certainly get.

_Sorry it wasn't really something i wanted to make a big deal out of. TTYL_

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room of L and Near's house. Most of them were mainly angry that none of them had seen this coming. Some were just lost in thought about what was going to happen.

"So that obvious question is do we continue tailing all of them," Mello said, breaking the silence. "I don't know. Payton seems to be the only one that was suspicious of us. The others didn't seem to care or notice," Light answered.

L sighed. "It's still happening in our world. Now it's starting in this one. I say the best chance is to drop the other two and just have Payton as the major lead."

"What about the girl that was always around Payton? Koneko I think her name was," Near asks.

"I talked to her and she seems to be leaving the school as well. She said she didn't want to be too far from Payton and that her father was relocated to that town," Misa stated from her seat beside Light. There was another span of silence. L's computer beeping was what interrupted the silence this time. He moved to the computer to see that Payton mailed him back. He motioned everyone over, everyone hoping that this would tell them where to go.

_Sorry it wasn't really something i wanted to make a big deal out of. TTYL_

Everyone had amused smirks on their faces. They all caught what Payton meant. 'It's something i never planned on telling you.'

"I guess a change of schools is in order…." Matt stated.


	7. They Follow Suit

~~Monday ~~

Payton locked the back door to her house after her dad left. He had just dropped her off from school. Payton took off her overly big tie and set it on the table. She went to taking the ponytails out of her long pink wig, when there was a knock on the back door. Since it was glass she looked up to see who it was. She groaned. It was 'Larry' and he was glancing at her curiously.

Payton moved in front of the door and said, "You know, I'm not supposed to let strange men into my house….let alone without my parents here." She knew he could hear her because the door wasn't that thick. 'Larry' smirked. "I like what you've done with your hair," he stated.

Payton quickly removed the wig, out of irritation. "Cut to the chase, hun, I don't have much energy at the moment." 'Larry' cocked his head. 'Of course…he wants to come in.' Payton thought with the same irritation as before. 'He's probably bugged…'

Payton smirked and then motioned behind her and then to him, putting her hand up her shirt like one would a bugging device. L paused at her actions. 'She's smart to figure it…but no I came here alone.' He shook his head. When Payton looked at him distrustingly he smirked and made a move to remove his shirt.

He heard the door open and two small hands stopped his. He was now face to face with Payton her looking up at him with anger and embarrassment. "I asked you a simple question. I never told you to strip," she said. He noticed then that, despite her olive skin, she was blushing slightly.

Payton let go of him and then turned around, leaving the door open. He stepped in and closed it behind him. Payton had placed the pink wig on the table and was already sitting on the big burgundy couch that lined the wall in the open living room.

'Larry' walked around the couch and sat near Payton. Payton looked at him and thought for a moment. Finally she said, "Ok…let's say that you are L….let's say that you are Larry….which one are you here as?"

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about," 'Larry' answered smoothly. Payton rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't." "How have you been?" "Ok. Made some new friends at the school."

'Larry' nodded. Payton and he talked for a little while longer before he stood up and left. Mostly about why she had changed schools and why she never told them. Payton didn't exactly tell him the whole truth but she was more than certain he wasn't either. Payton chewed on her bottom lip as her suspicions fought between rising and dropping. She noticed that two other vehicles were parked in front of the house now. In fact, she was sure that they had been there since last Wednesday.

~~Tuesday~~

Payton walked to the lockers to wait with the others for the bell to ring. She had gotten there a little earlier than usual but wasn't complaining. It was Pj Day for homecoming week. Payton was happy that she wasn't in the hospital for this homecoming. She was taking a picture of a friend in her PJ's when the principal tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and followed his request to come with him. The short walk to the office didn't give Payton a lot of time to think about why he needed her. She presumed it was for journalism.

They get into his office and Payton's jawed dropped. 'Larry', 'Michael', and 'Lisa' stood in his office, in the school uniform as well. When she entered, 'Lisa' gave a bright smile and hugged Payton. The principal laughed and said, "I think some of your friends couldn't bear the thought of being without you." Payton chuckled at her principal's ignorance. He wasn't even thinking how odd it was for them to be from the same school.

"Payton, since you sort of know where the classes are, will you show them around?" "No problem!" She motioned for them to follow her. Once they were outside Payton turned and asked to see their schedules. They handed them to her and Payton kept from groaning. 'They all have classes with me. How they managed not to be in every single class together, I'll never know.' "Oh good. 'Lisa' you have your first class with me." 'Lisa' smiled again.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." Payton turned and they all followed. Mello whispered to L, "She's taking this pretty well…too well." L nodded. Soon they reached the lockers where Payton started introducing her three 'friends' to her other ones.

~~First period~~

Payton and 'Lisa' sat near each other. Payton smirked as she knew Misa wouldn't do too well in this class. To her, Misa didn't seem like the type to actually accomplish another language.

As the teacher began talking, Payton began to let her mind wonder. Why had L-look-alike com to her house the day before they came here? It was obvious why all of them didn't come here. For that matter, where did they get the money to enroll three people in a private school simultaneously?

As the day wore on, she couldn't think of any answers to her questions. The one thing she did know was that her suspicion of them had definantly grown. Like she had done with the other school, she found that she had written down who was in what class with her.

_A day:_

_Spanish: 'Lisa'_

_Brit. Lit: 'Michael'_

_Yearbook: 'Larry'_

_Lunch: All_

_Drama: 'Michael'_

Payton had found it funny that Mello-look-alike had been put into drama where he had to choose a part in a play.

_B day:_

_Bible: 'Larry'_

_Government: 'Michael'_

_Anatomy and Phis: 'Lisa'_

_Lunch: All_

_Algebra: 'Larry'_

Payton thought that 'Larry' must like being in a yearbook class with her since he was in her old school.

~~ Friday at Homecoming game~~

Payton stood under the basketball goal taking pictures of the game. The entire group from before had come to the game. Payton played the part as a surprised happy friend, seeing her old friends since a long time.

She found it irritating that they didn't stray far from her. In fact, she had heard 'Larry' ask Morgan if he could bring friends to her party that she had invited him to. She had been more than happy to hear more people would be coming.

Payton snapped another good photo of a funny face and giggled. "That really is too funny." Payton jumped and turned to see that 'Anthony' was standing right behind her, looking at the picture as well. "It really is, isn't it?"

"How long are you going to suspect us? I really don't like being on the end that's being suspected," he asked quietly. Payton glanced behind her to see that the others had finally given up and chosen to sit in the bleachers. 'Anthony' was still giving her a hurt look when she turned back around.

She shrugged and said, "Are you really going to hold something I said while I was doped up on drugs against me." Doubt flashed in his eyes but she knew she had gotten him. "I guess not. See you at the party."

~~At the party~~

Payton was dancing with a group of friends in the empty dance floor. Soon the other party-goers joined them and the place was nearly packed. Payton seriously wanted to see her spies dance. Who wouldn't want a chance to see their favorite anime characters bust a move on the dance floor?

Payton got an idea and walked over to 'Larry' and 'Anthony'. "Hey boys, come dance with me," she said in an excited voice. Both of them visibly tensed and looked awkwardly away from her. Payton grinned evilly and pulled both of them onto the dance floor next to her other friends who were now getting what Payton was doing. They all started dancing around them. Payton was in between them, hanging onto their shirts, making them move with her. Soon all three of them were laughing as they awkwardly danced.

Once they were tired, they left into the night air. Payton grabbed her chest and sat down, breathing heavily. The others had already gone back inside after Payton had given one of the girls some aspirin, but Payton was trying to get her world to stop moving. She found it odd that the only ones to go to the party were 'Larry' and 'Anthony'. She smiled as she thought of how the two could almost dance but they would semi-stop when they saw how close they were to Payton, who was dancing her heart away.

"Here." Payton looked up and smiled as she took the water from 'Larry'. He and 'Anthony' sat down with her at the small table. She took a sip and coughed. She sucked in some air and exhaled it. "I'm ok. Quit looking at me like I'm going to keel over any minute." "With you, I wouldn't be surprised if that would happen," 'Larry' said with a chuckle.

Payton smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She opened it and read a text message. She typed a quick reply back and shut her phone. "My mom's here." She hugged both of them out of sudden impulse; after all they have been there for her…even if it's just for the purpose of spying.


	8. Skating Is Fun

Payton smiled as she sat down at a table with one of the girls that had been at the party. 'Larry', 'Lisa', and 'Michael' were with her and didn't sit. Payton rolled her eyes and greeted her. "Can we sit here?" Payton asks and she nods. Soon, two boys and another girl sit with them. Payton and 'Michael' recognize them from their drama class. They seem to remember them as well because they start to talk with Payton.

"She can definantly sit with us every day. She's too funny." Erin said "Oh come on! You cannot break the balance we already have!" Robby cried out making all of them laugh. Payton grinned, happy that she had found a small group to hang with just like with a lot of the other people in the school.

Payton was happy that Friday was now here. Sarah, a friend that had just moved back into the area, was coming over and well, she was Payton's "Anime Buddy". She had been gone for nearly two years and a half. So anyone could guess why Payton was excited.

"Why must we do this?" Near asked sitting down with a big sigh. Everyone was now residing in the house in front of Payton's, L's and Near's sort of headquarters. They had Payton's house bugged as well as Koneko's who had been keeping in close touch with Payton. They had even gone to the mall lately.

To make things simple, Near and L didn't like the fact that watching Payton 24/7 was on the daily regimen. It wasn't the matter of boundary issues or privacy, but the fact that they didn't see it necessary, like Misa, to monitor her. 'Of course it was different with Light, he's suspicious. Payton isn't. There's .2% chance that she has anything to do with this.' L thought. But here they were, watching Payton and her friend through a one-way glass mirror.

They chose to let Near's comment hang in the air, instead of getting into another argument about it. Misa, who didn't like this at all since Light had been showing Payton more attention then she, wasn't even voiced an opinion after Light had scolded her for letting Ryuuk follow her to school by accident.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Payton and 'Lisa' were sitting in their A&P class. Misa was hoping that Payton wouldn't notice her small shadow today. So far Payton seemed to be either ignoring it or oblivious to the fact that Ryuuk was standing right behind them. _

_Misa has already gotten used to it. And even if she wasn't, come on, she's an actor. It's her job to pretend. 'Oh crap she's looking!' Misa thought as she watched Payton's eyes go wide for a second before something a-kin to accepting went in them._

_"Something wrong, Payton?" 'Lisa' asked, concerned about Payton's odd behavior. "Why must you torture me like this?!" Payton suddenly said in a whisper-yell. The few around the two heard her though. They didn't hear what she said clearly but they still stared in 'you're crazy' kind of way. Payton slunk down in her chair and 'Lisa' chuckled slightly._

_-Skip with Light and Misa-_

_"I'm sorry Light, I didn't mean to. He snuck out with me." Misa said, pleading her case to a mad Light. They were currently alone. Light had been on edge a lot more lately. First Ryuuk hadn't come with them when they came over. Second, the Death Notes were now nothing but notebooks. Misa's eyes weren't working. To make things weirder, every time they saw the other spies, the ones that Light and Misa hadn't met yet were nothing but blurred in the face and anytime one of them tried to find out more about the apparent show they came from, nothing came up but Payton had shirts and blankets with them on it. Now to add to it, Ryuuk could be seen by Payton and Koneko. This only made him believe one of them was certainly the one behind this._

_"Ryuuk, why did you sneak out?" Light said tossing an apple up and down, watching as Ryuuk eyed it with hunger. "It's boring not being able talk to ya'll and I'm starting to feel cramped up in here. I had to get out. Plus, that brunette girl is certainly interesting."_

_Light sighed and tossed him the apple, knowing that was the only thing he was going to get out of the Shinigami. _

_~~End Flashback~~_

The next morning Payton went with Sarah, after a night of cosplaying videos and talking, to go skating. "Hey I think some friends are going to be there as well." Payton said. She had told Sarah about her new 'friends' but not about her suspicions. As far as Sarah knew, they were just normal exchange students. "What makes you say that?" Sarah asked as they got in her dad's car. "They tend to magically appear where I am. Plus, I just got a text from them inviting me to do the same." "That's funny. Great minds think alike….or they're ninja!" Sarah said the last part and they both laughed. 'No that was last year.' Payton thought, chuckling a bit more.

Payton was right, they were all there. They had to keep up with Payton though, who skated around the rink like it was a breeze. She enjoys skating. Payton and Sarah were rounding the corner again when a guy calls out to her and points to a guy beside him. "Heck no." Payton whispers to Sarah, who laughs. Later she encounters them again and she just shakes her head.

Well, they were getting ready to leave when they come up to her again. "Hey give me your number." The guy says his phone ready. Payton doesn't even spare him a look as she says, "I don't give out my number." "That's bulls***!" Payton shakes her head and begins to walk away. "Sorry." She calls back and she can hear the guy's friend laugh.

They were now outside getting into her dad's car when the same guys walk out again. "Hey why won't you give my friend your number!" the friend yells out. Payton was getting into the car and says to Sarah, "Because I'm not loose." The two laugh. Payton looks at her phone and sees a text message from 'Larry'.

_Remind me not to ask for your number. You let him have that rejection hard!_

Payton shook her head and typed him a reply. He might be her spy but he was fun to talk to.

_You Baka! You're already past the 'asking number' part. _

She heard him laugh since his car was only a few spots down. She leaned up and waved at them before they drove off.

"Is it me…or does it seems like she considers us friends?" Mello states leaning against the SUV. No one answered, because they all knew that that was the correct assumption.


	9. Memories

As the weeks went on, Payton had gotten used to all the weird things around her. Sarah kept coming over and tennis was starting soon. She kind of figured that 'Larry' would be joining with her considering he was L in her mind.

She once again was dropped off at her home. She locked the door behind her after putting her bags on the dining room table. She started to walk to her room, taking off her shirt in the process. She knew no one was home at the moment so she wasn't really worried about someone seeing her. Once in her room, she discarded her pants and shirt and put on some shorts and a tank top.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where she began looking for something to eat. She settled for some ramen and started for her mom's room where she could get online. She turned the corner and saw something in her periph. She turned and jumped for sitting on her couch was 'Jason', otherwise known as Light in her mind. Then she blushed big time, knowing he had seen her take her shirt off. She hoped he was smirking for another reason besides that.

"Took you long enough." He said not moving from his seat. Payton took a good look at him. He still had his wig on so she knew he was here as 'Jason'. "How did you get in here?" Payton asked nervously. "Just came to see you. I haven't in a long time." He stated standing up. Payton stared at him, knowing it was a load of bull. He wouldn't come over here without a better reason. He walked over to her, Payton backing up. He chuckled and stopped. "What? I can't give you a hug?"

Payton shrugged and hugged him. He seemed surprised but returned it. Suddenly, he pushed her down onto the couch, sitting beside her. "Do you know who I am?" Payton glanced at him and nodded. He smirked and took off his wig. "Aha! I knew it." Payton stated triumphantly. "Since you know who I am…then I need some information from you." "I'm not going to tell you anything." "Why not?" he asked with a threatening look in his eyes.

"Because, that could mess up the whole series as it is," Payton responded, firm on her resolve. Light frowned turned her face around non too gently. Payton flinched but didn't say anything. "You will tell me…because I won't give you a choice. I will write your…" "Your Death Note probably doesn't even work in this world," Payton said simply, remembering the ninjas last year and their situation. Light frowned, wondering how she knew that.

Payton pulled away and stood up. "You have nothing on me. I, though, have everything on you, Light Yagami." He stood up and gripped both her arms tightly. Payton cringed, as he brought her back to him. "You don't think I have anything on you….," he whispered in her ear. Payton's mind immediately went back to last year. 'Not again,' she thought as she frantically struggled from his grasp. He was going to go after her when his phone rang. Light put the wig back on and answered it.

When he hung up, it was evident that he was leaving. Payton stood away from him as he walked by her. "See you later, Payton," he said walking out of the house.

The next few days, Payton simply avoided the three at school. She couldn't care less. She would stop talking when they were around and completely ignore them in class. 'Larry' especially tried his best to figure out what was wrong.

He did so by coming by her house one afternoon when Payton was home cleaning. Payton looked up and saw 'Larry' standing outside her door. Payton leaned up from her sweeping and leaned on the broom, looking at him annoyed. She decided to let them know that she knew who they were.

First she once again asked him if he was bugged. When he shook his head, she believed him and opened the door. "What could you possibly want, Larry," she asked as they sit down. "I'm worried about you. Are you ok," he asked looking at her.

Suddenly, Payton leaned forward and snatched the blonde wig off of his head. His hair now hung in his normal fashion, save for some parts that were being held up by pins to keep them from falling from the wig.

Payton smirked triumphantly. L sighed. "I'm smarter than I look, L." "Really? Or is it the fact that this has happened before that made things more difficult for us," L answered as he kicked off his shoes and moved to sit like he normally would.

"Yeah, I guess," Payton admitted. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and sat Indian-style. To her this was the most comfortable way to sit, especially on a couch. After a bit of silence L asked her, "Is that why you moved? To make things 50 percent more difficult for us?" Payton shook her head. "No. This school is closer to my mom's work and offers a great help for college, academically and other." L nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

L looked up and nodded. Payton paused then continued, "Why go through the big trouble of disguising yourselves?" L shrugged. "That seemed to be the less attention drawing way to…" L stopped and smirked. "You just tried to get why we are here out of me, didn't you?"

Payton smirked back, nodding her head in affirmation. "Well then, I guess this means you're going to want me to act like I didn't unveil your secret? I'm going to have to play dumb for nothing since you're going to keep me out of the loop entirely...."

"I'm not going to tell you."

Payton frowned. L chuckled at her reaction. "So why did you come over here?" "To find out why you left….you're still part of the investigation. The other two have been ruled out….and one added in."

"How is it that you won't tell me anything but you just told me all of that? I think I just might blackmail you into telling me…you forget that I know you're real name…and who Kira really is…so I could…"

"And I can blackmail you right back." He noticed Payton go wide eyed and almost regretted the lie as well. It had to be done though. "Now can I ask you a question?"

Payton gave him a calculated look before hesitantly nodding. "What happened to you last year?" Payton immediately looked away. She began fidgeting with her shirt. Again, there was the tiniest blush on her cheeks. L leaned forward and touched her shoulder. She tensed majorly under his touch. She still didn't look up at him. "Tell me." He said with firmness in his voice. Payton flinched.

L picked up her chin and moved her face to where he could see her. Payton's eyes were almost filled with fear. From now or a memory from back then, he didn't know. "Was it that bad? You need to tell me." "No I don't." "Fine. Then I prefer if you tell me." "Why does it matter so much to you?" Anger covering her fear. L had seen it too many times. "Because I don't want it to affect the case…or our friendship." "How do I know that you're not lying through your teeth?" "You don't."

Payton then glared at him. "Well how about this. The day you tell me about the case, I'll tell you what happened." She stood up but L followed her. She growled and turned to slap him. She ended up hitting his chest. She had forgotten how tall he was, even in his hunched over state. L raised a hand to where she had struck him and looked down at her.

He was about to say something, but Payton beat him to it, "Get out." L was about to protest when he had the blonde wig thrown at him. He stopped Payton as she turned to flee, knowing he had to get a straight answer from her. "Payton….tell me…" Payton looked up at him and she looked down defeated. "Ok…What happened was…"


	10. Caught

There was a knock on the door. L blinked and looked away from her. It was Payton's brother trying to get in. Payton pulled away from L and walked to open it. L stopped her again, having put the wig back on. "I really wish you would tell me." he said. Payton looked away. 'Larry' sighed and walked to the front door, letting himself out.

Weeks passed and Payton really only let herself be around 'Larry'. 'Jason' noticed this and was a bit scepitcal about it. He didn't know what she had told him but it didn't seem to affect anything so he said nothing.

The week of spring break came and the trip to St. Louis came with it. 'Larry', 'Lisa', and 'Michael' were all going, with the others following as well. Payton seemed to enjoy herself, being the groups photographer the whole time.

'Lisa' was bunked with her and two other girls. She got Payton alone while the other two girls left to shower. Payton looked at 'Lisa'. "Payton......i know you know who we are....we all do now....that's why i'm telling you to tell Light everything he wants to know." Payton rolled her eyes. "He can't do anything to me here without it going unnoticed."

Misa sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt.....but i can't go against his word...his plan." Payton shrugged. "Then just don't get involved....that way if something happens, you won't take responsibilty." Misa looked at her surprised. Payton meerly smiled. It had been noticable with the brunette that, since leaving her old school, her mood and personality have been happier, more positive. This was still a surprise though.

The next day the group went to the zoo. Payton reached behind her and gasped. 'Larry' looked at her. "Crap! i forgot my backpack in the reptile house!!" she said looking panicked. "Payton, this is St. Louis...someone took it." one of her friends told her. "Larry will you come with me to at least try and find it?" She asked irritated as she heard a freshmen walking with them state, "It's only a backpack....Can't she just forget it?"

He nodded and they walked back up the hill tot he reptile house. They split up and looked, not finding it. "L, this sucks....that had my notebooks in it....." He looked at her when she said 'L' instead of 'Larry'. She shrugged. "No one's going to notice." He shrugged as well.

"Oh! quick use your detective skills to find it!" Payton said smiling widely at her own suggestiong. L laughed. "Why don't we just find the lost and found?" Payton fake pouted. "Aww.....ruin my fun..." She pushed him playfully. He chuckled and pushed her back. They found a map....and got confused with it.

"So much for detective child prodigy...." she mumbled jokingly. He smirked. "This is your world not mine." "Yes but it's not even different....same time period and everything." He thought about it and nodded. They finally found the lost and found and she left her information. "I'm not even going to get a call until we're back in Texas...The only thing i have in there is some notebooks that would probably scar anyone who looked at them and a half drinken Dr. Pepper...who would want it?" L chuckled. "People are desparate."

They went to a food court getting someting to drink when Payton's phone rang. She blinked and looked at the number, not recgonizing it. She answered. "Hello?" "Is this Payton?" "Yes." "We found your backpack." Payton smiled brightly and looked at L. "THEY FOUND IT!!!!" she said happily, hearing the guy on the phone laughing. She hung up and her and L walked back to lost and found, listing off reasons as to why it was turned in.

"Maybe they are just good people....or one of our group?" L suggested. Payton nodded. "Or maybe they saw nothing of worth in it. What would be funny is if i look in my notebook and there would be a number in there with big letters saying 'CALL ME!'" she did a voice on 'CALL ME!' 'Larry' laughed. He was having more fun with a teenage girl than he would have thought.

They retrieved the backpack and walked back to the food court. They got their drinks and sat down. Payton found no number but started laughing as she went through the rest of her bag. "They only took a bag of cookies." she explained laughing harder. 'Larry' joined in.

* * *

Payton was home alone once again. She jumped when she heard the door open and close. She looked up thinking it was L but her smile dropped when she saw, instead, 'Jason'. Well Light since he had no wig on, the said object in his hand.

"Surprised?" he asked. Payton nodded. "A bit." He put the wig on the couch and walked to her. She didn't move from her spot giving him an impassive look. "I don't recall inviting you in." she said putting her hand on her hip. "I didn't ask...but i will ask you again for the information i want."

"Why would i do that?" she asked. He smirked and towered over her. "Because....you don't have the strength to fight me off....just like before....last year...." Payton's eyes went wide. "How do you know about that?" she whispered. "I have my sources...."

She looked away from him. He smirked stepping closer. She kicked him in the nuts and ran into the bathroom. Light clutched himself and growled going after her. Payton leaned against the door, putting all her weight on it. He pushed to door open and closed it behind him. He pushed her to the wall, and pressed against her. "Tell me now." he rubbed her hips.

She scream as loud as she could, hoping someone would be outside to hear, since her walls weren't thick at all. He grabbed her throat. She briefly wondered what ever happened to his 'i would never manipulate a girl' thing. But Payton reminded herself of what had happened....he turned comeplety evil.

"Don't scream.....just tell me and i'll leave." "I'm not telling you anything. I'm not going to ruin everything that's already planned out." He growled and gripped her throat tighter. She gasped. There was a knock on the back door. They both froze. The person knocked again, this time the opening of her door was heard. Light placed a hand of her mouth tightly to keep her quiet. The person walked to the bathrooms door and opened it. Payton jumped from Light's grasp and hid behind her savior, L.

L and Light glared at each other. "What are you doing here, Yagami?" L asked, sounding calm. "I was checking on Payton." he lied smoothly, giving Payton a subtle look of 'keep your mouth shut'. Payton did so, looking down. L obviously didn't believe him but said nothing. "I believe that's my priority, seeing as she was placed under my watch....you may leave now." Light nodded and walked by them, grabbed his wig, and left.

L sat Payton down, seeing how shook up she seemed. "What did he do?" "Nothing...you stopped him before anything happened." He lifted a hand and touched her neck where small finger sized bruises were. She winced slightly and moved his hand away. "He's not aloud around you anymore....He was most likely trying to get information...am i right?"

Payton chuckled. "You know you are you stupid, smart guy." He smirked nodding but his expression returned back to serious. "Will you consider telling me what happened last year now?" She looked away from him. "No..." He frowned not liking that answer. Payton got up. "i'll tell you when you're ready to tell me of your case." L sighed. "Well then i guess i'll tell you....." Payton looked at him excitedly. "....later..." Payton frowned and pushed him off the couch. "That's not funny, L!" He chuckled and stood up.

Once he left, Payton got a call from Koneko. The girl sounded anxious and scared but Payton didn't voice anything about it. It was like Koneko had done something she didn't want anyone knowing about.

At the headquarters, Everyone frowned. They knew the girl was up to something fishy. "Maybe some watch should be kept on her....Light and Misa....you are to be stationed in her area." Light glared at L but nodded. Misa seemed relieved.

* * *

**Hey sorry it's been so long since i've updated but life caught up with me lol. This is drawing to an end with my school year but i'll try to most likely post more chapters. Granted they might be short, but hey i'm trying. **


	11. Dying and Paperwork

Life went on and on, too quickly it seemed. Payton couldn't believe that school was almost over and she and Sarah had so much planned to do with each other. Payton was starting to feel overwhelmed and that usually caused her chest to hurt.

Erin, Payton's friend at her school didn't like 'Elfy' turning into the living dead. As they sat in lunch, Payton started to droop until she hit the table and stayed there for a few minutes. 'Larry' looked at her very worriedly, not wanting to go through more hospital stays. She slowly sat back up. "You look like crap Payton…." 'Michael' stated bluntly but was clearly worried as well. "At least you came out and said it." She chuckled.

"No Payton! You can't die! I shall get smiley face stickers and put them all over your mini van!" Erin exclaimed. "How would that help her? She would be the one having to take them off…" McCall stated. "NO! Erin would help me because I say so." Payton playfully glared at Erin who did the same back. Everyone laughed, Payton dropped again, holding her chest.

"And there's number 9! If you reach over 10 you'll be a zombie." Daniel stated, being, well, Daniel. "If you don't stop dying no coffee!" Erin added in. Robby decided to put in his two, negative, cents. "If she dies, then we won't really be missing anything…Oh crap I shouldn't of said that should i?" he asked seeing the glares Daniel and Erin gave him. Payton chuckled again sitting up. "Are you sure you're ok?" 'Lisa' asked leaning over to see her. Payton nodded slowly. "I'm fine, just really dizzy and stuff." She answered.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Payton, 'Michael', Erin, Robby, and Daniel helped lead Payton over to the church, where their drama class was. Once there, Payton lay down and was almost instantly out. "Number 12!" Daniel exclaimed pointing at her. 'Michael', who was sitting on the same pew as her, shook her a bit. "I'm alive…just leave me alone, Mello…" she mumbled.

"Mello?" Robby voiced, knowing a bit about Death Note. Erin also looked oddly at him. He simply shrugged. "She says I remind of her of someone named Mello…no idea where she gets it though." "Sounds like something Payton would come up with…" they chuckled. Mello hid a glare at Payton who hid her subtle apologetic look.

After school Payton was picked up from her mom's work by her brother and taken home. Once there, she headed for the computer to reply to Sarah. Her phone started vibrating, since the calling didn't work anymore. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can you come over right now?" L's voice came on.

Payton sighed. Quite frankly though, she was surprised. She would have never thought they would let her over in their headquarters where she could find everything out. "What for?"

"Just come over." He hung up.

"Rude…" she said sarcastically and looked outside to see that Tristen had already left. She changed out of her uniform and walked over to the house that she knew the Death Note spies were residing. She hoped Light wouldn't be there but figured that L wouldn't do that to her.

She got to the door and knocked. Mello answered the door, out of his 'Michael' disguise. "Didn't think you would actually come." "Didn't think I'd actually see you out of disguise," she answered in reply. Mello smirked and stepped aside to let her in. She went in and he closed the door behind her.

To anyone who didn't know better, they would just think that this was a normal house. Standing in the foyer, she could see into the living room, kitchen, and down one hallway. The kitchen was normal, with apparent take-out and candy in it. Payton had to note the amount of chocolate bars in there as well as sweets. The living room had computers set up in it and a big TV in the middle of them. There were doors there that she figured were there to hide the extra technology if needed.

"Welcome Payton," L stated, getting off his chair. Everyone was no longer dressed as their school personas. Near was on the ground in his usual position looking over an apparent file. Matt was sitting on the recliner, computer in his lamp, typing furiously. Mello was still standing beside her and L was now in front of her. Payton also noticed with relief that Light and Misa were not there. "Thanks…I think…"

"You should be happy…you are finally getting in on the investigation," Mello stated going and sitting on the couch. "What's the catch?" Payton had seen Death Note enough to know they only did this for two reasons. One: They want to keep a closer eye on her as L does with Light. Two: While she is still suspected, they found another more likely felon.

"There is none," Matt answered for them looking up from the screen. Payton blinked, clearly unbelieving of that answer. L nodded. "Though we do need some answers…." "I'll keep by my word if you keep by yours." She said, referring to what he has been trying to figure out for the last few weeks.

L nodded leading her to a seat. Once she sat down, Near handed her a file. Payton read the tab on it. It was her file. "Why…" "Fill in anything that may have not gotten on there," he explained. Payton gave them an odd look and opened the file. Her eyes went wide at all the papers neatly stacked inside. It was probably three inches thick!

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, earning a few smirks and chuckles. "You know there is such a thing as stalking." She continued. "Just fill it out," Matt said with a grin on his face.

Payton looked at the first paper. It had a picture of her at the beginning of tenth grade. Long hair, still had a bit of baby fat, and all together different. She changed pages and it was a more current one. Short hair, skinny, and still frail looking. She went to the next page and it was like one of the pages one would fill out to go to camp. Scribbles of notes were nearly covering the page. She saw the places that were blank and didn't need to be. She filled them in.

About an hour later, she had finished. "I feel like I just petitioned my life away," she joked. "It is needed," L said, looking over everything. He blinked. "I never knew you were in a car wreck." "It's the reason I don't remember things well anymore. I got a concussion." He nodded, writing something down.

"Ok, now that I did paper work for an hour, tell me what I want to know and I will tell you what I, to an extent at least, know." Payton said, leaning back on the couch. "Why are you here?"

**Yes i was evil and left a cliff-hanger I couldn't resist it. The brighter point to this is that it will give you more chapters before this ends. I'm having to wrap it up pretty fast though -_-**

**Thanks to those who review. I don't really expect many to view and don't really care if you do or not, but it kind of makes my day when i see a review. Thanks to those who do. And if you don't, don't worry about it. I don't care.**

**-Gaara-rulezzz (ie: Payton)**


	12. Anger

Of course, Payton wasn't expecting any of them to come out and answer just right away. Where was the fun of that? Luckily, she was a patient person. She crossed her arms in a relaxed manner, arching her eyebrow. She was going to get her answers one way or another.

They shared looks between each other. It was kind of like a silent, 'no you do it' arguement little kids have when they don't want to be the one to be put on the spot. Payton sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" L asked. "I filled out the paperwork so i'm leaving." she said simply.

"We still have our questions." Mello said, some of his gangster boss coming out. Payton rolled her eyes. They must really think she was dumb. "L, you're all about the percentages. If i did everything ya'll asked me without getting something as i did so, what's the percent i would walk out of here with the information i wanted?"

L paused as he calculated. By the look in his eyes, and the small smirk that graced his lips, Payton knew she had made her point. ".5%" he answered. Payton nodded, as if proving her point. "So either we do this on the basis that i do something and you do something in return, i'll leave."

"We could always prevent that..." Matt hinted. He was looking ready to tie her down in a split second. Of course, Mello chose him for a lacky for a reason. Payton simply shrugged it off. His face fell into a scowl as Mello stood up abruptly. "Stop playing games, this is serious business!" he all but yelled. He looked, unlike Matt, ready to just shoot her.

"Yelling ain't gonna get you nowhere..." she said, letting her country side come out for the added affect of a mother scolding a child. Mello gave her a deadly glare as he walked towards her. Fear held her in place. Sure she held herself high, but she wasn't the type to fight someone. She was totally against violence. And she knew that Mello had no problem for it. She felt herself pulled back and held away from him.

L stood nonchalantly in front of Payton. "Hurting her won't solve anything either. If anything, from what i observed," Payton mumbled to herself, "stalker..." ", she would completly shut down from us, getting us nowhere. The school year is coming to an end, with it our time being here." "That's only a theory! How do you know that will happen?"

Once again eyes turned to Payton. She put her hands up in a defensive manner. "Hey, i'm out of the loop enough as it is, i can't tell you anything." Mello let out a stressful breath and sat back down pulling out a bar of chocolate.

Payton chose to sit on the floor away from them this time. L was right. "Ok, so now tell me why you are here."

Yet another silence.

"...Do we really need to go through this again?" "Lets put it this way, we really can't tell you anything without knowing some answers. All we know is that weird things are happening in our...i guess demension." "Your whole world there is based on the weird, what makes this one special?"

"What makes it different, is the fact that it's like time speeds up, slows down, or just freezes for periods of time. As it is doing so, objects and sometimes even the shilouttes of people are seen."

Payton blinked again. That wasn't what she expected. "Then where do i come in?" "In one instance there was a shape of two girls, one with a pad and another just there. All of us saw it at the same time, and once it happened, we ended up here. Once here, we had the sudden knowledge of who you were, where you were, and what you looked like. Unfortunately, the only thing we had was the first picture of you."

So all of us figured that you had something to do with it. the other two girls were always stated with you. They were thrown out of the picture when you started being around Koneko, the girl with the drawing pad by her side at all times."

"This is getting weird...even for me." Payton said rubbing her temples. "We know that the two girls are you but we don't know which one of you is the cause of this happening." Near finished.

Payton's face went blank as she stared off into thin air. She had a thought, more of a theory. "...You wanted to know if anyone like you came back last year?" L nodded. "Yes there were. You all are from a TV show called Death Note. These came from the TV show called Naruto. They are the major antagonists of the show, the Akatsuki. They believed that we had possessed some kind of power that they could channel and use for themselves..."

L was looking at her hoping to get what he had wanted all along, what had happened? She let her sentence lag off. She would tell that to him privately. Not in front of the others. He frowned slightly, sensing this. He really wanted to know. "Don't leave anything out that may..." "That has nothing to do with what i'm thinking..."

"Which is?" Mello stated, having calmed down. "Their world clashed with my world so it caused your world to collide with mine causing a break in the space time continuem." "That's a little too science fictiony to put together." Payton shrugged. "Just a thought." she really didn't think much about it, just going off a feeling. she brushed it off.

After more questions, Payton left before it got dark. L walked her over. Tristen still wasn't home, meaning L could finally get his answer. "Payton...tell me." L stated looking at her once they got to her back door. Payton's eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at him as she told him.

"One of them...threatened me..." Just at that alone L was frowning deeply, a bit angry. "...it didn't get far but...he techinically molested me...well...to me at least..." Payton didn't know what to expect. An 'oh ok, is that all?' or maybe him to get really angry. When neither happened Payton looked back up at him. He was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "...Did you tell anyone else about this?" Payton shook her head. L was being serious now, more serious than she had ever seen him in the TV show. It kind of scared her, him being in his major detective mode. She liked the 'Larry' better. "Don't lie to me." She blinked. "I'm not. He said if i told someone he would kill the girls and me as well."

The creases of his brow went deeper as he frowned more. "don't leave anything out. Explain what happened." It sounded more like a demand than anything else. "I...I..." "Tell me." She shrunk back a bit. She knew that he knew how hard it was to just tell him. But to explain it? No she couldn't do it, she was a bit embarassed about it. And usually she could talk as free as a bird about things like sex.

"Payton, this is important..." "How is it important? He's gone now. He'll never be back." She felt frustrated, which usually led to tears for her. She was more sensitive than she let off, mostly because it made people worry. "It might have a percentage chance of why this is happening."

Payton rolled her eyes. "How the hell do you assume that?" His eyes narrowed. He wanted his answers. "You two are from two different worlds, that could have caused a rift or something." he explained like it was nothing. Payton's eyes turned into a glare as the tears started to fall. She was angry now, very angry. She didn't even know why.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, in pain and bleeding from the arm. L was holding her arm behind her back in a very painful position, which didn't help. Her chest began hurting since her heart beat faster, and she began getting dizzy.

L panted then looked down. All he saw was crimson red. Then he saw a small girl shaking. "..Payton...!" He let her go. It was the only way he knew how to react. She had just stepped forward and slapped him. He had grabbed her arm and forced her to the ground. Her arm had hit something sharp on the way down. "I..I didn't mean too..."

Payton pushed herself up. She was crying. Out of pain? Out of frustration? She didn't know and L couldn't tell. "Go away! i never want to see you again!" The words...they were spoken out of anger...L could tell. He was good at reading people, it's what made him a detective. He took her arm gently and pulled her towards him.

Payton hit against him. She was running off her adrenaline, her body was just attacked. L hugged her, even as she struggled. She needed to calm down or she might hurt herself worse. He told her so. After a minute or so, Payton relaxed and pushed away, calmer than before.

"You shouldn't have..." "Next time...just catch the hand you jerk." Payton turned and walked into her house locking the door. L sighed and walked back over to his house. He didn't know why but he felt terrible about it. He figured it was because she was a girl. Could it be, though, that he viewed her as a friend? She had certainly been attatched to him since they had come to this world, and he never really prevented it from happening.

Payton quickly took care of the cut and calmed down. She felt the exhaustion as an aftermath to the rush. She knew she hadn't meant it. She was abrasive and compulsive in those situations. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Of course, she was going to apologize.


	13. Doom

Payton didn't know how but she had to except that she was there. Koneko had invited her over and Payton, finally having the freedom to drive in short distances with her mini van, named Pegasus, took the chance as more driving practice.

This though? This was a little too much. Once she had gotten there she quickly found that Koneko lived alone. Payton blinked but walked into the house anyways. "I thought you said you lived with your parents?" Payton had asked. Koneko just stayed silent, looking at her sketch pad with great...intensity? Fear? Or was it even sadness?

Payton's mother-hen kicked in. "What's wrong?" she stepped closer to her, wanting to find a way to comfort her friend. Koneko looked up at Payton from her seat on the couch. Payton sat beside her. "Payton...I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" she asked very confused at the apology. Slowly, Koneko turned around the sketch pad and showed her the most vivid picture she had seen her draw. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a person that looked a lot like Payton and her crashing into what looked like L's house. They were all dead.

"You don't need to be sorry for drawing me dead. If anything i think..." "It's not that. My drawings...are based off the deaths of people...who i want dead. Those spies have been a great nuisance on me and on you...but the only way to kill them was to kill you in the process."

Payton stared at Koneko for a long time. Of course...and here she thought that transfer students could be normal. Koneko looked down. "That's why i called you here. I wanted to tell you goodbye...you've been a great friend."

"You. You're the one with the sketch pad in the vision. You're the one that brought them here." Payton stood up. "Wait...you're messing around with me. You know Death Note is one of my favorite animes." Payton chuckled a bit. Koneko looked up at her with a look of disbelief. "Payton, i'm not kididng around. You have to..."

"And what spies? Just because i have other friends than you doesn't mean they are spying on us." She hated to make someone feel stupid but she had to do it. She still hasn't apologized to L but she had gotten busy with the end of school. She was planning on doing it when she went over the last day of school, when L hinted that that is when they had to leave.

Koneko stood up, a different air around her. "I came here wanting to just be a normal person. Of course, some made that harder than others, like your friends. I know who they are and i know you deffinantly know who they are. Payton i'm not stupid." Payton blinked. What does she do? Turn and leave? Or does she just admit to it?

Payton turned around. "I'm not stupid either, Koneko. I just don't appreciate being lied to." Payton walked to the door. Koneko followed her out to Pegasus. Payton moved to get in but Koneko pinned her hand down. "I can't help what the future brings. That is how you and your little spy friends shall die." She had and air of seriousness around her.

Payton was bound to believe anything at this point, but she couldn't let her know that. She pushed Koneko's hand away and climbed into the driver's seat. Koneko waved to her as she drove away. Payton sighed. Her hands were shaking and she was getting a little dizzy. Stupid doctors...

She pulled over and got her phone out. She went through her numbers. She needed to talk to someone. Anyone would do. She found herself pausing over L's number. His cell. The one that wasn't bugged. The one that L had blocked so they could talk alone. She waved her finger over the green call button. She really hated apologizing over technology.

She pushed the call button and held the phone to her ear. His voice came on the other end almost immediatly. "Payton? What's wrong?" Payton paused. He sounded too worried about her. Did he honestly feel that bad? "Payton?" "...Are you alone? No one can hear you?" He hesitated. No. He wasn't.

"Yes i am." "PLease. Please, don't lie to me this time. I need to speak with you...alone. No bugs, no cameras, just alone." She heard the sound of air over the phone. In the distance she heard faint voices. They were fighting it seems but the voices got fainter and fainter. The next thing she heard was the starting of a car.

"Ok. I'm alone." She sighed with relief. "I don't like doing things over the phone...can you meet me somewhere?" "Of course." They hung up after deciding to meet at the park. When Payton pulled up, 'Larry' was already there. She parked beside him and got out. "Payton?" "No it's the Easter Bunny." He smirked. "Seems i've been forgiven." "I don't hold grudges, life's too short...to..." she didn't finish her sentence.

She began walking with 'Larry' around the park, quietly telling him what had happened. He seem to have a permanant frown on his face as she did so. When she was done, she looked at him. "That seems about right." He mumbled to himself. "Now that i think more about it, the figure was her. It's like when she figured out that the other figure was you. Your image became clear in our mind."

"Do you really think that she's telling the truth?" "You're talking to someone who believes a notebook can kill someone with just a name and a face." Payton smiled a little. He had a way of doing that to her. "But then..." she looked down. She was all up for dying. With her Christian beliefs and what not, she couldn't wait to get out of this world and into Heaven. She just didn't want to be the cause of other people's deaths.

"It'll be ok, Payton. We will find a way to stop it." He reassured her. "How?" She saw the wheels turning in his mind as soon as she said that. "Maybe her drawings don't work like the Death Note does. Maybe one could simply get rid of it. Question is, how?"

They sat on on a bench as they brainstormed. Payton, instead, looked back on what Koneko was like with her sketch book. She never let anyone look at it. She never let anyone touch it. Never let anything happen to it. Payton's mind suddenly went to an incident she had had with Koneko before she left her previous high school.

_"Come on! It's fun!" Payton said skating over to Koneko who only sat there drawing. Her and Koneko were out skating with a few other friends. "No, i'm having fun watching." She said, smiling up at Payton. Payton rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. Koneko had put the skates on so it was easy to guide her out to the rink. She still held her pad. _

_"You know, it's easier to skate without holding something." Payton pointed out. Koneko looked at her pad and set it down. As they skated around, Koneko kept stealing glances at where she had put it. This irritated Payton a little but she said nothing, having too much fun. Suddenly, Koneko skated over to her pad. Payton followed, worried. _

_When she got there, her pad was partially wet, someone accidently spilling their drink on it. The person was long gone but Koneko was pratically glaring at everyone who passed. "Did anything get hurt?" "I only had a few drawings so...no i guess not..."_

Payton blinked. "Maybe if we destroy the pictures in time...nothing would happen..." L blinked at her. "Think it's really that easy?" "It's the only thing we have...and i'm thinking that we have until the last day of school before Pegasus decides to fly into your house." "And when is that exactly?" "...next week..."

**Ok so i left a bit of a cliff hanger here. Next chapter is the last aside from the epilogue. Both will be pretty long but that's because i'm already out of school so i'm a little behind. But that also means that i have a little more time to focus on my other stories. Akatsuki...What? will be put up here again and that means i can continue on it's sequel Otogakure...What? **

**I might even be able to start Let's Switch...if my poll wasn't on a five-way tye XD. Also once school starts again the final chapter in this series will come out as Clash and Collide. Normally i would let you choose what people come but i kind of already have a set of people in mind...but still make suggestions if you would like. **

**Sorry this author's note is so long but i have a lot to say XD. I have a busy summer but basicaly with time to spare as well lol**

**- Gaara-Rulezzz (ie. Payton)**


	14. Gone

When death is decided for oneself, the person starts to get ancy. Payton hid it but she was seriously worried about the last day of school. Tomorrow. Could her death come that simply? Would she get time to say goodbye?

Could they stop it?

Payton shook her head and continued eating, listening to her friends talk about random things. 'Larry' was not with there today and neither were 'Lisa' and 'Michael'. They were trying to catch Koneko, who had decided to run after they tried to come to her house.

Of course that didn't help Payton's ease at all. She could just see herself crashing. What would happen to her family? They were already broken as it was, but what if the glue that held them together left their lives?

"Payton you ok?" Payton hadn't realized that she had been looking down. "Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking about the summer." With that she cleared her mind and talked about her plans, while the others shared theirs as well.

When Payton got home, the house was empty. She found that odd because someone was usually there. Whether her brother or his friend or one of the spies. But virtually no one was in the house. She put her things down and looked around the living room.

"Payton."

She whipped around to see Koneko standing there, sketching in one of the recliners. "You should have just let the future be written...now i have to kill you ahead of time."

"Payton"

Payton blinked as she found herself walking to the kitchen and grabbing the sharpest knife ever. "Bye...friend..." The knife flew towards her own chest...

"Payton!"

Her eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep in her brother's car. They were home now. Payton got out and went in. No Koneko. But her brother did leave for work. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper and sat in front of her computer.

She had an e-mail from Koneko waiting for her.

Payton's hand shook a bit but she waved off her anxiety. She opened the letter.

_"Payton...i don't appreciate you sending them after me. I thought we were friends. Aren't we? I'm assuming not. I'm going to make sure tomorrow happens...whether you wanted to or not. Don't reply to this because i won't be responding. Bye."_

Payton found herself frowning as she read the small letter. Shouldn't Koneko know that this would happen? She guessed she thought that Payton would be so frightened that she wouldn't say anything to them. Or that she didn't figure in that Payton was in on the investigation.

She heard the back door open and close. She got up to go see who it was. She froze. Koneko. "Payton. Please hide me!" she ran to her. For once, Payton remembered how she and Koneko used to be as friend. This was different. Payton put her hand up as if to say stop. She did so blinking.

"You're...not going to help me are you..?" She asked, a bit of shock in her eyes. "I will if you stop killing and destroy your sketchpad." Payton said. "Just give it to me and everything will be fine." Koneko shook her head. "I can't do that..."

"Why not?" She stepped towards her a little, her eyes searching for where her pad was. It was pressed to her chest tightly. Payton suddnely had an idea. She walked past Koneko. "I'll hide you." Koneko's eyes lit up as she followed Payton.

As they walked past the kitchen's back door, Payton saw L standing there slightly hidden. Koneko wasn't looking so she mouthed 'Wait till we're out of sight then come in' He nodded and hid fully. Payton got her to her brothers bathroom. "They won't look in here if you hide in the shower." Doubt flashed through her eyes. "It's...not wet...is it?" Payton shook her head.

Koneko slowly got in and Payton closed the curtain. She left the room and got to L quietly. "She's hiding in..." "We know. Payton this could get dangerous." Payton shrugged. "Just turn on the shower really fast when you go in."

Things happened too fast. Payton heard a scream. Water running. Another scream. She ran inside with L following her. Koneko was shaking on the floor. Her pad was beside her, wet and ruined. No one was around. Payton ran to Koneko's side. Koneko jumped at her and tackled her down to the ground.

It took Payton a while to realize two things. One was that she had accidently turned on the shower by leaning on the knob. The second was that Koneko was dead weight on top of her. Payton looked up to find her eyes closed.

L pulled Koneko off of her and checked the girl's pulse. "...she's...dead..." he said confusion apparent. Payton stood up and walked to the book. She tried flipping through it but it was soaked front to cover. She dropped it as it started disentigrating before her eyes. With it Koneko did too. "What the crap..." Payton said, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"It seems that she wasn't as real as she let on to be." L stated staring at the place the girl had been laying. Payton turned off the shower and sighed as she stood back up. She looked up at L who was now staring at her. "I guess this means that you can go home now..."

He frowned a bit nodding. Payton looked down. She knew it was for the best, they needed to be in their world. She just enjoyed the company of most of them. "You know...we still have those finals we have to take..." Payton's head shot up and L was smiling a little. Payton smiled back. "Thank you..."

The next day Payton was over at the Death Note spies' house again. She was there to say goodbye. Payton watched as once again it seemed her anime characters stepped through a portal to reenter their world. L turned and waved to her slowly. She returned it, knowing her fun for the year was over. He stepped in and everthing was suddenly gone. The computers, the food, everything. Had this all been an illusion to begin with? She slowly went home, her head down. Now who did she have?

**Sorry it was a bit rushed but i needed to finish it. I felt a riot coming lol. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and things. Coming back from a week at a camp, that made my day completly. **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	15. Epilogue

Some people always say that you never know what you have until it's gone. Heck, Payton even knew a song that had it in it. Payton had always believed and lived through that herself. She knew she had great friends with Death Note, but she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed that they were gone.

Not much investigation went into Koneko and the others disappearance. Payton hadn't expected there to be. It was like none of them had ever been there. And that's how it should be. People should forget them because they were only anime characters.

Payton continued packing for her first trip of the month. She knew that, for some reason, something was going to happen next year as well. She decided that she would have to keep updated on her other animes because there's no telling who it could be.

But is this really what happens...

When you have collding worlds?

**Hey epilogues are supposed to be short. and yes i do like putting the name of the story in the end XD**

**Gaara-Rulezzz(ie Payton)**


End file.
